The Bustle for Hearts (Wiki Contest: February 2013)
'Entry for the: Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: February 2013 ' The air was cold as I sat in the playground, my feet twirling as I waited for the gates of the school to open. The sharp wind blowing against my face on the frosty morn of the 4th of January. The honking of cars and buses filled the air of sheer auroromatic beauty, bird chirping faintly to try and overcome the hustle and bustle of the town centre. - The gates opened and Drew walked up, placing her hand on the gate handle to open but she stopped when the chill of the cold Iron made it's way through her nerves. Drew was greeted at the front door by her best friend, Abby. Abby was popular, going to school but leaving again to go down to the town and meet boys. See, like Abby, Drew had a way with men, seeing as she was the daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Drew didn't want to be a "Slag". All she wanted was to be with...him. - The bell rang and it was time to go to class. Chemistry. My least favourite subject. I would mostly get D's in exams, but at least it was the class where I got to get a clear view of... Him. The guy I've been admiring since 7th grade, his name is Ryan. He was an athlete but not the, like, quaterback or the captain. I mean, he was pretty fit. But, he'd never go for a girl like me... he may think I'm too "perfect" or too "Fragile." What he doesn't know is that in my spare time, I rob cars and steal clothes thanks to my charmspeak. I could just as easily make him love me... but I hate to be too much like my freak of a mother. So I sat there, in Chemistry, listening to Mrs. Hopkins saying "Now class, how may Electrons on the outer shell of the Carbon Atom?" although only the same girl raised her hand, smart a** Kerry Hillson. I just kept gazing at Ryan, I was in a trance at his mere self, that was until he turned around. "Oh my god, did he see me looking. Quick look at my book!" I thought and looked at my book. Time seemed to slow down around me in my most embarressing moment. Then as if my prayers where answered the bell rang, I gathered my book and sprinted out the door. Thankfully, I had French and English which didn't include Ryan, as he had like, Gym, or something. So it came to lunch, I went to my locker, took out my lunchbag and went out to sit in the bleachers like I did every break. I walked up the steps looking through my bag and then... THUD! I fell flat on my face, tripping over someone's legs, my lunch flying everywhere and my drink spilling in my hair. I got so my feet and the person came over saying "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" the masculine voice said as I looked to see Ryan looking at me with concern. Oh no... "Yeah, I'm fine. It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going... gah... my lunch" I said and sat down. "Look, don't worry, I have a few bucks left. I'll buy you a muffin in the cafeteria, come on" Ryan said and held out his hand. I took his hand, but he wouldn't let go until we where at the end of the steps, he said "I wouldn't want you falling, you're face is too nice for that" he finished laughing and we walked in the door. I looked around as we walked towards the cafateria, I saw Abby who was making out with the star Quaterback, Joshua, she turned and gave me an evil look, and continued. We almost entered the cafeteria when Ryan stopped me. "Come with me..." he said and waited. "Drew... my name is Drew" I said and laughed. "Drew, cute name. Anyway, come with me. I'll get you a towel" Ryan said and took Drew's hand again and brought her to the locker-room, where the footballers change for practice. "Wait here" he said and ran off. I couldn't help but stare at his butt when he ran... He walked back holding a towel and a shirt. "Here, I couldn't find a smaller, but I'm the smallest here on the team. So, take my spare shirt" he said and handed me the towel and shirt. "Where can I change?" I asked looking around. "Oh... yeah right. There is the girls locker-room over there around the corner" Ryan said and sat down as I walked around the corner, took off my top and changed into the "New England Patriots" shirt, which was a little big, but I put my belt on it, dried my hair and prayed to my mom to curl it out, which she did. I walked out to find Ryan standing at a pillar waiting for me. "Wow, you look perfect. Come on now, let's go get lunch" he said and took my hand again and we went to the Cafeteria. We walked up to the service counter and he asked "What do you feel up to?" and I answered looking around. "I'm not really hungry for anything full" I said and looked at him as he looked at the food. "Want to split a Salad?" he asked. "Um, sure, if you don't mind." I said and he bought a salad. We walked back out to the bleachers and ate the lunch as we discussed the boring effect of Chemistry class. We finished the salad and the bell went so we both stood. "Hey, this was fun" I said and he nodded saying "Yeah, it sure was. Sorry again about tripping you" he said and I laughed. He continued "So... If you'd like to hang out sometime, we should exchange numbers...right?" he said anxiously. "Um, sure. I'd love to...I mean... I'd like to...er.." I said and I mentally stabbed myself. He laughed "Here you go" and he gave me his number. A month on... Ryan and I eat lunch together every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday when he has no practice, and we hang out on the Weekends. We are now dating! Category:Ersason219 Category:Contest: February 2013 Category:Romance Category:One-shot